


For a Good Cause

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set in the same world as "Just Another Day at Kinnetik" and "Come Clean," a post-513 'verse that centers around Kinnetik's ad campaigns and the power of Justin's ass to save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Good Cause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khassa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=khassa).



Daphne was just about to give up on Justin and go ahead and order, when he blew in the door. Literally.

Blew in, slammed his portfolio on the table in front of her, ripped off his jacket, and pounded his fist on the formica surface. "I fucking cannot believe that asshole."

Betty froze, order pad in her hand. Everyone at the counter turned around and stared. Even the cook stuck his head out of his little window and looked at him.

"Bush?" Daphne guessed. "McCain? Your renaissance art professor?"

Justin sat down angrily. "Brian."

Betty turned and headed for the kitchen, and everyone went back to their lunches.

Daphne nodded sympathetically. "What did he do now?"

Justin dug into his portfolio and pulled out a storyboard. "This." Then he sat back, arms folded across his chest.

Daphne picked up the slick board, showing a beautifully lit, exquisitely photographed, very shapely, and extremely familiar ass on the left side. She read out loud:

Round trip airfare to South Beach: $487.

Gas from Pittsburgh to South Beach and back: $343.16.

Homegrown blond boy ass: Priceless.

Stay home this winter, and keep Gay Pittsburgh in business.

 

She looked at Justin over the top of the board. "Oh. My. God."

Justin nodded. "I told him not to even think of using that photo in an ad. I told him and told him." He took the storyboard from her, and started to stuff it back in his portfolio. "But did he listen to me? Does he ever fucking listen? I'm telling you…"

"You're telling her, me, and half of gay Pittsburgh, Sunshine." It was Debbie, standing cheerfully next to their table, pen poised over pad. "Betty's too scared to come over here, so what can I getcha and what did Brian do now?"

Justin yanked the ad back out, and handed it to Debbie with a flourish. "See for yourself."

Debbie looked at it. She looked for a long time. Then she carried it over to the window so she could get a better look.

Justin buried his head in his arms. "Oh, god," he moaned.

Daphne was patting his arm consolingly when Debbie brought it back. "Well, Sunshine, I'll say this: your bubble butt is just as cute as it was when you were 17."

Daphne was nodding. "If not better."

Justin lifted his head and glared at them both. "Is that the point? I don't think so."

Debbie slid in next to him, and put her arm around his shoulder. "You know, Justin, there are times when we just have to get out of the way and let nature takes its course." She squeezed his arm. "And Brian Kinney with his mind made up is a force of fucking nature." Debbie stood up and got her pen ready again. "Now, what'll it be?"

Justin dropped his head into his arms one more time. "Oh, god."

Debbie smiled. "Burger, fries, and a chocolate shake. Got it." She turned to Daphne. "How about you, sweetie?"

________________________________________________

When Brian came home that night, Justin was sitting on the sofa, feet on the seven thousand dollar coffee table, drawing.

Brian had long ago learned that when Justin was drawing in a certain angry, pointed way that it was better not to interrupt him unless he wanted Rage subjected to some particularly gruesome attack in the next issue of the comic, or, even worse, to be given a cold shoulder instead of a hot ass when he got into bed that night.

So first he got a beer. Then he changed into jeans and a white t-shirt. Then he ordered Thai food.

For two.

Then he worked on his laptop until the food got there, stopping now and then to gauge the ferocity with which Justin was slashing his pencil across the paper.

When the buzzer announced the arrival of dinner, he brought the cartons over to the sofa, set them on the coffee table near Justin's feet – Christ, he thought, even his feet look pissed off – and sat down.

"So, dear," he said conversationally as he popped a bite of Pad Thai into his mouth, "rough day at the office?"

Justin stopped drawing but didn't look at him. "You're the one who had the rough day, having to come up with an entire new ad campaign for Gay Pittsburgh at the last minute." He resumed his frantic pencil-slashing.

Brian ate in silence for a minute, then held out the carton. "Hungry?"

Justin sighed, put down his sketchbook and pencil, and looked at him. "I'm not changing my mind."

Brian shrugged. "If you're not hungry…"

Justin rolled his eyes and picked up a fork and a carton. "You know what I mean." He speared a piece of chicken, and glared at Brian as he chewed. "At least the last two times were for good causes. But this? What's it going to do except drum up more business for Babylon?"

"And every other business on Liberty Avenue, during a period of extreme economic crisis that's affecting our community as much as every other American," Brian objected.

Justin shook his head. "Not this time. No."

Brian leaned back and put his feet on the coffee table, next to Justin's. "All right."

Justin looked at him suspiciously. "That was too easy."

Brian shook his head. "It's your ass. Your decision."

Justin searched Brian's face for clues as to his sincerity, and finally grunted and went back to his dinner.

_________________________________

Justin was almost asleep when Brian came out of the bathroom. He started to wake up as Brian slid the duvet off his shoulders, and followed it with a trail of warm kisses down his spine.

Justin might not have been completely awake, but his cock certainly was. It was hard and pounding with blood long before Brian's tongue made its way to his ass, swirling wetly around his hole and then plunging inside him. Justin pushed up against it, fisting the sheets while Brian slid his hand underneath him, wrapping it around his cock.

He moaned when Brian's mouth moved away, until he heard the familiar sound of a condom wrapper tearing. He whimpered when Brian's lubed fingers replaced his tongue, and scrambled up onto his knees when his hands tugged at his hips.

Brian's cock pressed into him, and Justin slammed back against every thrust. Brian stroked across Justin's prostate again and again, and he gasped when Brian's hand went back to his dick. "Fuck…" he said, turning his face to the side. "Fuck fuck fuck…" and he dissolved in heat and electricity, dimly aware that Brian was shuddering into him at the same time.

When they finally collapsed onto the bed, Brian lay across Justin's back for a long time. After a while, he pressed his lips against his neck, and murmured into his ear, "Are you sure you won't let me use that photo in the ad campaign?"

Justin looked at Brian over his shoulder. "Did you actually think that would work?"

Brian flopped onto the mattress next to him. "Not really. But it was fun trying."

Justin smacked him with his hand, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

___________________________

A few days later, it was Daphne who was late. She came running into the diner, pulling her scarf off and unbuttoning her coat. "Sorry, I was down at the Center."

Justin frowned at her over his coffee cup. "At the Center? What for?"

Debbie walked up, turned over Daphne's cup, and started filling it with coffee. "What for? Where have you been, Sunshine? Didn't you read the report in Gay Pittsburgh?"

He shook his head while she topped off his coffee. "What about?"

Debbie set the pot down. "Almost 5 percent of young gay men in this town are HIV positive."

Daphne nodded. "The same rate as cities like New York and San Francisco."

Debbie sat down with them, and pointed one brightly colored nail at him. "And you'd fucking well better never be one of them, Sunshine."

Justin assured her that no un-condomed dick had ever come near his ass. "You don't have to worry about me, Deb. I promise." He hugged her.

She squeezed him back, and then stood up, wiping the back of her hand across her eyes. "And that goes for you, too, young lady."

"I know, Deb. Believe me." Daphne's voice was soft.

Debbie sniffed once more. "I know, honey. I know." She shook her head. "Anyway, PLFAG is starting an HIV Testing and Awareness program, aimed at gay youth."

"I'm helping them set it up," Daphne said. "Based on a program in Atlanta that I studied in school."

After Debbie took their orders, Justin looked at Daphne. "How come you didn't tell me about this?"

She shrugged. "I was going to tell you the day you came in here queening out over Brian's new ad campaign, but it didn't seem like the right time."

Justin sipped his coffee, looking thoughtful.

Daphne looked at him suspiciously. "You have that look on your face."

"What look?" he asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, god. Fine, have it your way."

Just then Deb slid their plates in front of them, and when they were done eating, Justin changed the subject to the next issue of Rage. But when Daphne headed back to her car, Justin headed for Kinnetik.

He waved at the receptionist as he walked into Brian's office.

Brian looked up from his computer and an eyebrow at Justin as he walked across the room.

Justin got right to the point. "You know the ad campaign featuring my ass that I said you can't use?"

Brian leaned back in his chair. "It's vaguely familiar to me, given that I've pulled half my staff off other projects to come up with a replacement campaign."

Justin smiled brightly, put two hands on the desk, and leaned closer to Brian. "Well, I have a proposition for you."

Brian looked up at him, surprised. And as he listened, he started to smile, too.

_________________________

A week later, Justin came into the diner and put something on the table in front of Daphne before he sat down. She looked up and saw Brian sliding into the booth next to him, and then looked down at the glossy cover of Gay Pittsburgh Justin had given her. "What's this?"

Justin studied the menu that he could have recited blindfolded, and Brian nodded at the magazine. "Page 13."

Daphne flipped through the pages, and then gasped. "But… Justin! You said not this time, never again, no way, not in a million years…"

Justin was grinning, but he just shrugged. "Things change."

Daphne stared at him, confused.

Brian looked smug. "I have amazing powers of persuasion, Daphne."

She frowned. "You mean sex."

Brian gazed at her sorrowfully. "I don't know how you can reduce Justin's and my bond to one of mere…" He stopped as Justin's foot met his shin forcefully. "Hey!"

"You got what you wanted," Justin observed calmly. "Don't gloat."

Just then, Debbie caught sight of them from the back of the diner. "Brian Kinney!"

Brian held the menu over his face, but she strode over and snatched it out of his hands. "You'll never guess what I just found out, Daphne," she said, looking from Brian to Justin to Daphne and back to Brian again.

Daphne's already confused face looked even more bewildered. "Ummm, what did you find out?"

"Apparently Pittsburgh's largest advertising agency just donated its services to design and fund a publicity campaign for the PFLAG HIV/AIDS Testing and Awareness program." She sounded triumphant. "So, what do you think about that, Brian?"

He shook his head. "There's a sucker born every minute," he said.

Debbie snorted. "What can I get you? On the house."

Brian glanced at her. "In that case, I'll have the lobster."

"One clam chowder coming up. Justin?"

After they'd all ordered, Daphne leaned across the table. "Umm, Brian?"

He smiled at her benignly. "Daphne?"

"Isn't Kinnetik the largest ad agency in Pittsburgh?"

"I believe it is."

She looked at Justin, but he was flipping through the pages of the magazine, and didn't meet her eye. She sat back in the booth. "Oh." Then she smiled. "Okay."

Brian smiled blandly back. Justin kept reading.

_________________________________

 

Justin was lying with his head on Brian's bare chest, letting his fingers trace aimless shapes up and down his muscles.

Brian kissed him. "That was great."

Justin smiled, but didn't say anything for a while. Then he gave a happy sigh. "Yeah."

Brian's hand stroked his hair. "You know, I heard from Debbie today."

Justin lifted his head, and looked at Brian. "Oh?"

He nodded. "She said that within six hours of the new issue hitting the streets, they'd had 300 calls to the testing hotline."

Justin smiled and put his head back down. "I'm really glad."

Brian was almost asleep when Justin whipped his head back up and grabbed Brian's chin. He looked at him, alarmed. "What the fuck…?"

"Listen to me. Are you listening?"

Brian glared at him. "Jesus. I'm listening."

Justin kept his eyes locked on Brian's. "Because I mean it. This was the last, absolutely last, time you will ever use my ass in an ad campaign."

Brian dropped his head back down to the pillow, and smiled. "Yes, dear."


End file.
